The CloverLeaf Club
by cheonsaJH
Summary: Summary (No powers, Host Club Au) Buttercup works in a high end host club at townsville together with her friends Blossom and Bubbles. What if one day a rich man show up and is willing to pay as much money just for her time? (greens, reds and blues) pic. MOUCHbart
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: In this story, The both PPGs and RRBs were not siblings. All of them are around 24 - 26 years old. This is base of japanese host/hostess culture.

* * *

Buttercup stepped out of the shower wearing a bathrobe and a towel on top of her head. While using the towel to dry off her hair, she took a peak at the clock the says 5:47pm.

"I still have enough time" she sighed

She walk to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and green jacket which was her usual style. Just right after she wore the jeans she heared the doorbell ring.

_"That's probably her"_

Buttercup toss the shirt she was holding and walked to her door. She opened it and saw the girl she was expecting.

"Hey Buttercup! Are you- Oh my gosh! Buttercup your not suppose to open your door without a shirt!" Bubbles wailed.

"I know it was you and I'm wearing a bra so what's the matter?" She said as she pointed to her bra.

"But Buttercup what if it's not me? What if it's a molester and do something to you?" she said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Your just overthinking Bubbles. What you've got there?" Buttercup pointing at the box that bubbles placed on the counter.

"Oh, I made some cheesecake for you and please put some shirt on." She said as she placed the cake in the fridge.

Buttercup runs back to her bedroom and wore the rest of there clothes.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

Buttercup and Bubbles walked to the street of townsville heading to the club. Both of them work at a host club along with Blossom, another friend of them. Bubbles and Blossom work as a hostess while Buttercup works as staff that ensures the safety of the hostess. The "CloverLeaf Club", a high end hostess club was own by Medusa and Him. Most of the costumers were people that has power and money.

Bubbles and Buttercup arrive infront of a six floor building. They walk to the back door and met one of the escort.

"Hi Bubbles!" Mitch greeted as he step aside to let Bubbles in. Bubbles smiled and wave at him before stepping inside. Buttercup followed her but was stopped by an arm that belongs to Mitch.

"I.D. please." he said with a serious face.

"Really? Mitch?" she asked. She had been here many times, like everyday so why now?

Mitch burst in to laughter. "Come on, Don't be serious Buttercup." he step aside and let her in.

"Stupid Mitch." she muttered and slap his arm. She walk inside and met Medusa.

"Hey Buttercup, can you please escort the girls to the mirror room. We're opening in a few minute." Medusa said.

Buttercup nodded and walked to the hallway and knocked each room. She open the last room and saw Bubbles tying Blossoms hair.

"Girls, It's showtime."

* * *

A/n: This is my first fanfiction so bear with me. I have a very wild imagination like I already have scenarios in my mind but I'm having a hard time putting it in words. This chaper was short but I promise to make the 2nd chapter longer.

Reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hostess role in this story is to just entertain the costumer by talking, drinking and maybe a little flirting. Doing sexual activities are not part of their job, unless the hostess was willing to outside of their work place.

* * *

As the sun goes down and the sky slowly filled with darkness, the street were filled with colorful lights on a friday night. Friday nights means it's time to enjoy after working for the whole week. Bars and clubs were filled with men and women in their most fashionable clothes. Dancing to the loud music, drinking and party till the sun goes up.

But one particular club seems to stand out because it's quiet and classy atmosphere, The CloverLeaf Club. The club where Buttercup works.

She's inside the 'mirror room' standing by the door with her arms crossed to her chest while watching the other girls in the room. Waiting to hear Medusa's voice from the earpiece on the right ear. The girls infront of her are the most talent girls in town.

There is Blossom, the smart girl with long red hair which stand out among all the girls in room along with Berserk. She graduated in college at the age of 21 at a prestigious school in townsville. She came from the family of doctors yet she refused to be one of them. This girl was born with a silver spoon in her mouth so it made Buttercup wonder why did she choosed to work as a hostess in this club?

Right next her was Bubbles, the cute fashionista. Unlike Blossom, Bubble was an undergrad in fashion designing. She work in the club to find an extra money for her school fees and realized that it was hard for her to study and work at same time so she decided to drop out of fashion school and focus on work. But that did not stop her from creating her own designs and making her own dresses.

The other girls here were elegant looking and insanely talented. Just like Robin who can play a lot of classical instrument, Brute who is a former swimmer, Brat a model and Berserk a foreigner who's good at photography.

Buttercup sighed. It reminded here at the time when she apply for a job in this club.

* * *

Buttercup walk inside the club holding an envelope in her hard. Mitch said that this club was hiring for different positions. As she continue to walk in a dark hallway she met a woman with a pale skin and long wavy black hair who came out from one of the rooms.

The girl look at Buttercup "Excuse me? Your not allowed here honey."

"Oh, Sorry. Mitch recommend me this place to apply for a job." Buttercup said.

"Mitch?" the girl muttered and look at Buttercup from head to toe.

'Not Bad'

"Ok, follow me honey." As the girl walk further more in the dark hallway, Buttercup followed.

They stopped infront of a red door. "Wait here honey." as the girl open the door and closed it behind her while Buttercup wait outside.

Inside the red door, a _'woman'_ is sitting on the chair while reading some papers on her table when she heared the door opened.

"Oh, hey there Medusa." The _'woman'_ greeted the other.

"Hello Him, there is a girl outside who want to apply for a job." Medusa said

"Hmm. So what's your first impression to her?"

"Hmm, how should I say this? A different looking girl, I guess? I mean she looks different than most of the girls here. She gave me the tomboyish kind of vide."

Him took her time to think of the girl. _'Different is good'_

" Ok, Let her in."

Medusa open the door and let the girl in. Him was a little surprised she saw the girl. Him expected to see a girl with a short haired probably shorter than a bob cut and dressed up with baggy shirt and pants.

The girl infront of her was none of those. The girl actually has a long black hair that reached her shoulder. She wearing a black jeans and a printed shirt under her black leather jacket. But one thing for sure, this girl gave her a tomboyish vibe.

Buttercup sat on the chair right infront of Him and place the envelope in front of her. Him opened the envelope and look at her files.

"Buttercup huh? Such a cute name." Him said. Buttercup snort at the comment but remained silent after.

Him scanned her files and saw that she was has an athlete in her school days. Black belter in taekwondo, Swimming and more. Him got interested until she saw that she was just a high school graduate which made her dissapointed. The girls did not pass the qualification of atleast an undergrad in college. She closed her files.

"Sorry Buttercup but one of our qualification to be a hostess her is to be atleast a college student. This is a Luxury club honey I hope you under stand." Him said.

"Wait, who said I was applying to be hostess here?" Buttercup asked

Him and Medusa were confused. "Then what are you applying for?"

"Um a doorman like Mitch."

The statement made Medusa's jaw dropped and Him laugh hysterically.

_'She'really interesting'_

* * *

A/N: I'm not gonna lie, this story may have a really slow progress. I probably introduce one of the RRBs in the next chapter so stay tuned. Should I change the rating to M?

Reviews are highly appriciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** All the details about the host club in this fic. was based on the videos and short documentaries I've watch on youtube.

One RRB member's first appearance in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Buttercup, number 23. Room 35." Medusa's voice ringed to her ear.

Buttercup scanned the room looking for the girl with number 23 attached to her clothes.

_'Found her."_

She walked to the girl with a short black hair sitting at the corner.

"Brute, your next." Offering her hand to Brute which she willingly accept. They exited the room and went to the nearest elevator. As the elevator opens, Brute stepped in while Buttercup remain standing outside.

"Room 35 and no funny business." She glared at the other brunette.

"Oh come babe, don't be jealous!" Brute laughed as the elevator closed.

Buttercup sighed. This is her job. Pick up the girls, escort them to the elevator and tell them their room number. She needs to ensure that the girls will be safe while they're inside this building.

Him made a strict policy that any sexual activities and harrasment to the employees are not allowed inside building. Every women that works in the club has an special ring that is connected to Buttercup's work phone. If the woman felt sexually harassed, all they need to do is to press the diamond on the ring and it will send an alarm to Buttercup's phone. With the help of GPS, she will be able to locate their location.

She had encounted this incident alot of time after working here for 4 years. It was really nice of Him to banned all the costumers who attempt to sexualize her employees. No matter how rich and powerful they are, Him doesn't care because her girls are more important.

Buttercup walked on the other side of the 'mirror room' and saw alot of men in their suit. Friday, Saturday and Sunday were the busiest days. She look at the mirror and saw the girls on the other side of the room. It was a two way mirror. On the girls side, the mirror looks like an ordinary one while on this side they can see what's on the opposite side.

She scanned the room and saw Medusa talking to the guy with a long copper hair. He's a regular costumer and his name is Brick. He comes every friday and saturday together with his colleagues. Based on the news she saw a few years ago, he's a 26 year-old bachelor who owned a telecommunication company in the country. What's more interesting for Buttercup is that he picks the same girl in the club over and over again. And that girl is Blossom.

"Number 14, Room 46" Buttercup hear from her earpiece.

She walked back to the other side to the mirror room and picked up Blossom.

"So who is it?" Blossom asked yet she already had someone in mind.

"The same, It's Brick" Buttercup looked back at Blossom and saw her sighed.

"What's the matter."

"It's just, that guy is so persistent to go out with me. I already told him so many time that I don't accept 'after servive'." Blossom said.

The CloverLeaf Club had two services, they call it _'before_ and _'after service'._ In 'before service', Every single hostess is worth ten thousand dollars her hour. All they need to do is to talk, drink and flirt a little with the costumers. And every hostess have one goal, that is to make the costumer pay more by ordering more drinks and food.

On the other hand, 'after service' is what they called if the costumer wants to take the hostess outside the Club. They also need to pay another ten thousand dollars for that. Some times it gets higher if the hostess want to. They usually go to dinner, go club hopping or 'Sleepover'. Besically the can do whatever they want. But the girls are not obligated to do 'after service', just like Blossom.

"Do you what me to tell Him about that?" Buttercup asked. If that guy is bothering Blossom then, they need to kick him out.

"No. Let me handle him myself." Blossom said as she stepped in the elevator and wave at Buttercup.

* * *

Blossom was standing infront of room 46. She opened the door and saw Brick sitting on the couch while holding a glass of champagne. Surprisingly, he was alone tonight. He looked up to her, open his mouth as if he was about to say something.

"NO." Blossom said as she entered the room and sat at a single couch on his left.

"Wait, I haven't said anything yet." Brick was confused.

"Oh come on, Don't play dumb with me. We both know what your about to say and my answer is still no." She served herself with a glass of champagne.

"It's just a dinner . It's not like we're going to have sex..."

"Language!" She interrupted.

"Okay fine. It's not like we're going to do the 'thing'. We're just going to eat outside then I'll send you home after." He said emphasizing the word 'thing' to her.

Blossom knows Brick. That maybe the reason why Brick keeps on picking her whenever he goes to this club. They both came from a wealthy family. She met him a handful of times when she was still living with her parents. And those times are not 'good times'. They somehow share the same personalities but both made a different decisions in life. Brick choose to follow his father's footsteps while Blossom didn't, and she did not regret that.

She shooked her head to get the thought of her parents out of her head and also to tell Brick that her answer is still no.

Brick sighed. He knows he can't change her mind, atleast for now.

"Ok fine, let's just enjoy the night. So what movie do you want to watch?" He said as scrolled to hundreds of movie on the large screen infront of them. She ignored his question.

"Where's you friends? It is unusual for you to come here alone." She asked.

"They are my colleagues not my friends. Those are two different things." He said while making hand gestures.

" Is that so, who are your friend then?" She said emphasizing the word friends.

"Oh someone like Boomer, Butch and... You."

"No no no. We're not friends, we're just acquaintance."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." he shifted his focus on the movie that was about to play on the screen.

He groaned. He can't just win against her, can he?

* * *

**A/N:** I've decide to to let the rating remains at T but will probably change it to M in the future chapters. This chapter 1000+ words. That's all I can do for now.

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

There are two things Buttercup hates the most, the smell of cigarettes and mess. Ironically, she's currently in a room that has both. Bottles on the floor, pile of empty plates everywhere and the digusting smell of cigaratte around the room.

She collected all the bottles and plate, placed them on a tray she brought with her and spray some air freshener to get rid of the smell. This was not part of her job, she just do it. Getting paid from six to ten thousand dollars a month just by standing and walking around the building is more than enough that's why she decided to help the others to clean each room after closing hours everyday.

After she's done cleaning, she went back to the first floor and placed the tray on a table and let the other employee do the dishes. Her legs feels like they are about to give up anytime soon. Since yesterday was a busy day, she wasn't able to sit for more than ten minutes.

She went to back to where the locker rooms are and picked up her bag when Mitch entered the room.

"Yo, BC, Is your boyfriend not picking you up?" he said while arranging his own bag.

Her boyfriend? Right, she totally forgot about him. Buttercup walked passed to Mitch

"No, he's not. And he'll never be." she said in a low voice, specially the last part but just enough for Mitch to hear.

Mitch looked back at her walking figure with a worried face.

Buttercup was now standing outside the club. It was almost sunrise, she can already see the once dark sky was slowy getting lighten up by the yellow rays from the sun. She usually go home with Bubble and Blossom but after she saw the exhausted look on their faces, She let them or rather forced them to go home early.

She didn't bother to stop at the cafe for some breakfast, which she usual do before going home. Her body, specially her legs are screaming for the soft mattress of her bed. All she needed to do is to walk for 20 minutes and she will reach her home.

She lived in a single bedroom house alone. With her salary, she can afford an apartment at the center of townsville yet she choosed a smaller house. She likes a cozy place to stay rather than living in a mansion alone.

Once she reached her house, she didn't bother to take off her clothes except for her shoes. She walked to her bedroom like a zombie and layed on the bed burying her face on the pillow.

* * *

This is her daily life, Or atleast for a week now and it was suppose to stay that way, until someone ruins everything.

* * *

Buttercup woke up to the sound and vibration of her phone from her pocket. She didn't bother to look at the called id and answer the call with her eyes still closed.

"Good afternoon BC! Open your door we're here outside." before Buttercup can say a word, the girl on the other side hanged up.

As soon as she opened the door, she was welcomed by the Blossom and Bubbles.

"Why are you here?" Buttercup said while leaning on the doorframe and not letting them in. She looked at Bubbles.

"I made some clothes for you." Bubbles showed the paperbag she had in hand.

_'Reasonable' _She look at Blossom

"I bought groceries for you." Showing the two bags with fresh goods inside.

"Your just here for the food aren't you?" Buttercup said. She moved out of the way and let them in.

"Come on BC, it's just once in a while." Blossom said as she remove her shoes and went in.

"What do you mean once in a while?! Your here almost everyday!" Buttercup reminded her. Bubbles giggles.

"Ok fine, But remember what happen when I tried to cook?"

Yes, Buttercup remember. Blossom might be smart and good at doing a lot of thing but cooking is not one of them. One time Blossom called her and said she had an accident. Buttercup rushed to her apartment and saw blood on the kitchen counter up to her sink where Blossom was standing holding her left hand which is covered in blood. After that incident Blossom never tried to cook again. That is why she always eat outside or go to Buttercup's house.

"What do want to eat?" Buttercup asked.

"Anything, as long as it's your cooking Buttercup." Bubbles gave Buttercup her sweetest smile.

Buttercup proceed on cooking while the other two chat.

"By the way, guess who called me this morning." Blossom said

"Is it Brick?" Bubbles asked, closing her palm hoping it was him.

"No, He doesn't even have my number." She said and looked up to Buttercup who's back was facing them. Buttercup shrugged her shoulders. If it's not Brick then she couldn't think of anyone else.

"It my Mom."

The room was left in silence.

* * *

On the other side of townsville, a man with a black brushed up hair was working on a saturday afternoon. He was focused on his laptop that he didn't notice someone entered his office.

"Hello my friend, Butch!" the copper haired man greeted.

"What do you want?" Butch asked, his eyes didn't left the screen of his laptop.

"Duh, Who works on Saturday dude?" Brick asked.

"Me? Now if you don't have anything to say, then you can leave." He's still not looking at Brick which made the other guy annoyed. Brick walked to Butch's desk and closed his laptop. Good thing, his laptop has autosave. He's now mad. He stood up and shouted at Brick.

"What the fuck Brick! I have projects and presentations to deal with!"

"Butch calm down!" Brick said as he crossed his arms to defend himself. He knows Butch can be aggressive when his mad.

Butch followed his advice and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Sorry man, It's just I have a lot of things in my mind right now."

"And it's all about work, am I right or am I right?" Brick asked.

Butch lowered his head and nodded in response.

"This is the reason why you need to chill, man. Loosen up for a bit." Brick said

Butch looked at his friend and saw his lips slowy turning into smirk.

"You have something in mind, haven't you?"

Brick just laughed in response.

* * *

"What did she said?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing much, she just asked how am I doing and then everything just felt awkward so I decided to hang up." Blossom said.

" It's been two years since the last time you talk to them so I understand that they are worried for you." Bubbles said.

Blossom remained silent. She really didn't know how feel at that moment. Bubbles saw the gloomy look on her friend and try to change the subject.

"So Buttercup, Where Caleb? I haven't seen your boyfriend in a while." Bubbles said as she took a spoonful of Buttercup's meal.

"We broke up last saturday." Buttercup said.

"What!" Bubbles and Blossom at the same time.

"Wait, what happened? Why didn't you said anything to us?" Blossom said looking worried at her friend.

" He got curious about what my job is and he followed me to my work. When he got there, he misunderstood everything. I already told him even before we started dating that I work in a club, but just as a staff and he said he didn't mind it at all. I tried to explain to him everything yet he didn't want to listen and just started to accused of being a stipper and slut."

Buttercup told story to her friends.

"And you both just gave up you three year relationship?" Blossom asked.

"I thought I had enough when he told me that I'm a disgusting whore. I know it will be such a waste to just gave up the three years we had but if he keep on insisting that I am the person who I'm definitely not, then I don't think that our relationship will last even if we decided continue. And I just found out this tuesday that he already had a new girlfriend." Buttercup remembered the disgusted look on his face that night. She's trying her best not to cry in front of her friends.

Bubbles was mad, and it rarely happens. Blossom is more confused. How can he find a new girl just 3 days after their break up.

"Isn't it kinda suspicious? You said that he's okay with you working at a club and suddenly after three years, he just got curious about it? But what's bother me the most is that he move on in just 3 days. Doesn't that smell fishy?" Blossom said.

Buttercup and Blossom were startled when Bubbles suddenly screamed.

"Ahhhh! What if he already had someone else even before the confrontation happens?"

That made Buttercup thinked. The cold shoulder treatment she received from him, he's non-stop excuses for not picking her up and the suspicious girl who call on his phone plenty of times which he refused to answer infront of her. Was it the same girl that his dating now? Was she cheated on? She doesn't really know and she doesn't want to know anymore.

Blossom and Bubbles saw the change in Buttercup's expression. Bubbles tried to cheer her up.

"Come on, you don't deserve a jerk like him." Bubbles said. Blossom glared at Bubbles before comforting her other friend.

"It's okay Buttercup. We know that it wasn't easy for you to let go but we both also know that it is the best decision for the two of you. Now, remove all your worries and enjoy yourself for once. Believe me, it will help you to move on." Blossom adviced.

"Why don't we go out this Monday? My treat." Bubbles said.

Maybe they're right. She needs a break. Love herself for now and enjoy her life. Buttercup looked at her friends. She's really lucky to have them.

* * *

Butch was sitting right next to Brick who was driving.

"Seriously, where are we going?" he asked his friend.

" We're going to a host club." Brick said while his eyes not leaving the road.

"Why can't we just go to an ordinary club? Is it much better?"

"Dude, stop complain. You should have thanking me for saving your sorry ass. If I didn't came earlier, you'll probably overworking yourself. Or worse you'll throw every single thing you'll touch because of stress." Brick said.

Butch hates the fact that Brick's right. Butch tends to overwork himself and became really aggressive when he's stress. That's how he saw his parents growing up. So they also taught him same thing. They passed him all the obligation to run their previous businesses. He was the successor of their family and he can't do anything about that. He had all the pressure of not failing his parent, that's why he works day and night. But after all the hard work, he knows he will be rewarded by closed deals, success in business and of course money, lots of money. In short, His hard work was paid off.

Or was it?

"We're here." Brick said.

Butch got off the car and looked at the building in front of him.

"The CloverLeaf Club." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally Butch made his apperance which means Boomer will be the last one.. Butch physical appearance is the same as the cover.

By the way, my vacation is over and my classes will start on monday, so expect a slow update. Probably 1 to 3 updates per week. Thanks for reading this chapter.

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Butch didn't know what to expect in a host club. He'd never been in one before unlike his friend who looks like a regular costumer in the club. Brick even greeted the doorman named Mitch.

They walked to a dark hallway with red light on the floor to guide them. Once they stopped, Brick open the door on his left. Butch took a peek, all he saw were four men in suits sitting on different couches. They went in and that's the time he saw the huge glass window separating them to the women. They sat on one of the couch near the glass window.

"Choose one girl, my treat." Brick whispered to him.

_'So this is how a host club works_'

He scanned the women on the other side. All of them are different from each other. There's a sweet looking one, a seductive one, a elegant one and more. As he continued to scan the room, his eyes landed to the woman standing next to the door. She has a black messy hair, wearing a black jeans and plain white T-shirt.

He was observing the woman when suddenly, their eyes met. Butch froze from his seat because the woman was staring at him. He doesn't know why can't he also look away from the eye contact. It last for atleast fifteen seconds when the said woman rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the other side of the room.

Butch let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding.

"What was that?" he whispered to himself

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room Buttercup was bored. She's tapping her foot while looking at the white wall across her. Suddenly, she started getting goosebumps out of nowhere. She stopped tapping her foot and looked down try to focus on the feeling. When she looked up once again, she realized what was that feeling, someone was watching her. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on Brute's reflection on the two way mirror. She can see that Brute was also staring at her own reflection through the mirror. The staring contest last for a few seconds.

_'So it was her? What does this girl want?'_

All of a sudden Brute sent her a wink and a flying kiss. Then made a flirtatious wave through her reflection. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

_'This girl, really?'_

Buttercup heared the small giggles from Brute. The girl really loves to flirt with her anytime, anywhere. She sighed and went back to staring the wall.

* * *

Butch was still lost in his thoughts when Him approached them.

Brick looked at Butch. His friend seems lost so he smacked his shoulder. Butch was startled and looked at Brick.

"Hello Brick, I see you're with a new friend." Him said. Butch felt a shiver down to his spine when he heared the voice.

"This my friend Butch. Butch, this is Him. She's one of the owners of this club.

_'She?'_ He definitely heared a man's voice. He looked up to him. Black short hair, Red lady's jacket with fur on the collar and hemline, Black boots and full make-up on. That's when he realized that Him was probably gay and wanted to be address as 'She'. Butch just nodded to the other.

"So, have you already choose your company for the night?" Him asked.

"Yeah, as usual for me. Number 14." Brick said.

"How about you Mr. Butch?"

Butch looked back at the window. His eyes went back to the woman next to the girl. He knows his curiosity will kill him one day.

"That woman." He said pointing at the said woman.

Him followed where Butch's finger was pointing at. He thought it was Bubbles who's sitting on the right most on the front row.

" Ohhh, I see your into innocent looking girls mister. Number 17 huh?" Him said.

"No, not her. I'm pointing at the woman standing next to the door" Butch said.

Him eyes widen. He looked at Butch's face to see if the other was serious.

" Mister, that girl is our staff here. As you can see she doesn't have a number on her which means she's not part of the choices mister. Please, choose someone else."

"Then why did you place her in that room? If she's inside then it means she's allowed to be choosen right?" Butch asked.

"She's the escort of the other girls, mister. We tell her which girl and what the rooms are. Then she will pick them up and send them to their rooms. That's her job mister." Him tried to explained to the other.

Butch remained silent for a few seconds while Brick watch the two.

" We'll pay trice. Will that be enough?" Butch just said it without even knowing how much the regular charge would be.

Him was tempted. Trice the payment? Who want's that? Her, of course. But knowing Buttercup for years, she knows she will not accept the offer.

"I'm sorry mister, it's still a no." Him said trying to be polite to the other.

"How about five times?" Butch offered .

"Mister-"

"Ten times." Butch made another offer.

That's the time Brick interrupted the exchange between the two. He said earlier that it was his treat but his not going to pay a hundred thousand dollars for the woman.

" Dude, I'm not going to pay a hundred thousand dollar for her. Why not choose another one?" Brick said.

"Then I'll pay for myself." Butch said.

Then, he saw from his peripheral view that the said woman made a movement. Butch looked back at her and saw that she was doing something the to her right ear. She walked to the middle of the room and picked up a girl with a long brown hair and they went out of the room hand-in-hand. Him broke the silence between the three of them.

"Let me talk to her of a minute." Him said made her exit.

"Dude really? your gonna pay that much for her?" Brick asked

Butch just shrugged his shoulder in response.

* * *

Buttercup waved at Robin just right before the elevator door closed. She turned around and saw Him waving at her. She's standing outside the costumer's room so Buttercup walked towards her.

"Hey Buttercup! Are you free tonight?" Him asked casually.

"It's still working hours. Of course, I'm not. Why are you asking."

"Well there is someone who-" Just before Him could finish her statement, the door right behind her opened.

Two tall men exited the room. Buttercup recognized one of them. It was Brick with a new costumer. The other man has a black hair, emerald eyes and like everyone else, he's also wearing a suit but without a tie. Him turned around and saw the men she was talked with earlier.

The other guy was staring right at Buttercup.

"So, As I was saying. This is Butch, he's our new costumer and he choose you to be his company for tonight." Him said to Buttercup.

"Wait, What?!" Buttercup was confused.

"Don't worry B. He's going to pay ten times the regular price just for you." Him tried to convince the other.

Buttercup lightly pushed Him to the side. And walked infront of Butch until they are just a foot away from each other. She pushed her finger to his expensive suit.

"Look mister, I don't work as a host here. So keep your money to yourself or choose a different woman, we have 45 of them here." She said and started to walk away. Him tried to call her once again. Butch just smirked.

'_Feisty_'

"Fifteen times-"Butch stopped when Brick pinched his back.

"That's the last offer I can give." Butch continued.

That made Buttercup stopped walking. Now, she was having a second thoughts. Why wouldn't she? Fifteen times? that's like her one year worth of salary. She turned her head and look at Him. She mouthing something like _'B it's just once in a life time. Take it.'_

She looked at the guy named Butch, she glared at him and sighed.

"Just this once Mister." She said.

Him's mouthed a silent 'yes.' While Butch just smiled.

"Okay so B, you'll be at room 39. Don't worry, Medusa will take your place for today. So enjoy your night!" Him said to Buttercup as she gave her earpiece back to Him.

Then, Buttercup proceed to the nearest elevator, didn't bother to looked back. Brick took a step forward to follow the girl but was stopped by his friend.

"Stay here." Butch said then followed Buttercup. The elevator opened and the two stepped in. Brick was left standing outside the costumer's room confused. He looked at Him as she closed her palms.

"I guess, you'll be in a different room then?"

* * *

The elevator ride was filled with silence. None of the wants to start a conversation. When they arrived at the third floor, Buttercup lead the way to room 39. She opened the door and gestured him to go first.

Butch looked around the room. It's filled with white interior. Definitely not his style. He sat on the couch, not knowing what to do after. Buttercup sat on the other end of the couch and reach to the remote control for the huge tv screen in front of them. She scrolled to the menu of foods and drinks.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You?" he smirked at her.

"Hahaha, very funny. If your not gonna choose then I will. Your paying it anyway." She said

"Who said I'm gonna pay it?"

"Me, you idiot."

"You little-"

"Try me." Buttercup gave him a smirked and went back scrolling through the menu.

Butch grab her outstreached arm, and pull it over his shoulder. Their faces were now just a few inches away from each other.

"I will."

* * *

**A/n:** I changed the ratings to M just to be safe. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reviews are highly appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

It was 1 am when Butch came home. As soon as he opened the door to his two storey house, the lights on the hallway automatically switched on. He immediately went to his bedroom at the second floor and layed on his bed. He used his right arm to cover his eyes from the light on the ceiling as he recall what happen earlier at the club. He can't help but to smile at the thought of a certain someone, the feisty woman. He doesn't know her name or rather she refused to give him but he heard Him and the doorman call her _'B'_.

_'Her name probably starts with B, just like mine.'_

He touched his right cheek and felt the pain was still there. That woman, tried to punch him five times that night and one of those attempt succeed and landed on his right cheeks. He just laughed at the thought of how strong that woman is. He'll probably go back to that club again just to annoy 'B'.

* * *

The staff on the club was packing up when Him came up to Buttercup.

"Hey, B. I already transferred the money on your bank account." Him said

"Yeah, I know cause I received a text message earlier. Thanks by the way."

"Say B, why don't you just work as a host here? I mean your earnings will definitely increase just like what happen today."

"Thanks for the offer Him but no thanks, I am ok with my current job and what happened today will be my first and last experience as a host."

"Fine. But just incase you change your mind, just talk to me." Him sent a wink to Buttercup.

She sighed. She knows that she won't change her mind. She's wrong when she thought that the host's job was easier than her. But then, talking for hours is more tiring than standing for hours. And it didn't help that the guy that was assigned to her was really annoying one.

Since she received her payment for today, why not go on a grocery shopping later other than the green leafy vegetables the Blossom gave her yesterday.

Buttercup walked to an aisle full of cereals. She took 3 different boxes of her favorite snack and continue walking. She was about to turn left by the end of the aisle when her cart collide with someone else's cart. She was about to apologize when she recognize the person who bumped to her.

Blue eyes, blonde messy hair, white button up shirt with a loose blue necktie and his cute grin. It's Bubble's Boyfriend.

"Oh hey Boomer. Sorry about that." She said as she pointed to their carts.

"Nah, It's okay. It's my fault anyway."

"Doing some grocery shopping huh?" she looked at his cart. It was filled with bags flour and other baking ingredients.

"Yeah, I'll drop this off to Bubbles before she go to work." He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 11am. " I'll go ahead Buttercup, See you around."

Buttercup nodded and continue walking to the next aisle as she thought about the blue eyed couple.

Boomer is a really nice guy. Probably one of the nicest person she knew. He can also be funny sometimes. He worked on a TV network that is owned by his parents. On the other hand, Bubbles is a caring person. Someone who looks calm and feminine at first but can be very talkative at times, but somehow they perfectly fit together. Both of them are very understanding towards each other. What amaze Buttercup is that Boomer was okay with Bubbles job.

According to Bubbles, They met at a friend's birthday when she was freshman. They started their relationship on her 2nd year in college, and it was five years ago. Buttercup doesn't know who's luckier, Bubbles for having Boomer or Boomer for having Bubbles or maybe both. She won't be surprise if the two end up marrying each other.

Buttercup came home carrying 3 bags of grocery. She put them on her counter and went to her living room. She opened her phone, she looked at the messages and found his name. She stared at his last message to her.

_" Buttercup, I gotta talk to you."_

She sighed. '_Why am I still waiting for him? Didn't we just broke up?'_ She tried to convince herself.

She wasn't used to this. After being in a relationship for 3 years, It felt like she didn't know what to do anymore now that she's alone. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on her couch.

* * *

Boomer was on a elevator going to the 14th floor carrying the bags grocery he bought earlier. As the elevator opened, he walked to the other on the end on the hallway. He pressed the doorbell twice and a minute later it opened. He looked at his girlfriend who looks like she just woke up because of her messy hair and eyes that are still closed.

" Good afternoon Bubbles."

Bubbles recognize the voice and slightly on her eyes.

"What are you doing here Boomer?"

"I've got you some grocery."

Bubbles opened thr door wider and took one of the bag on his hand. They put the bags on the dining table. Boomer faced his girlfriend and tried to fix her messy hair. Her eyes are closed once again.

"Still sleepy?" he asked and Bubbles replied with a nodded. He kissed her the top of her head and led her to her bedroom. She lay on the bed and wait for him to do the same. She stared at him for a couple of second. It looks like they're talking with their eyes. Boomer got the message and lay next to her. Who cares if his shirt get wrinkled? As long as it's for Bubbles, it's okay. Plus he's going to get some extra sleep anyway.

Bubbles used his right arm as her pillow while his left arm was wrapped around her. No words need, all they need is the comfort of each other.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry for the short update. I haven't able to write anything last week because I got occupied by school works.


	7. Chapter 7

On a sunday afternoon, Buttercup was having her brunch in a small cafe near her place. She ordered her favorites in the menu, Chocolate chip pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. She choosed the table outside the cafe to have a good view of the busy street of townsville during sunday. People watching is something she likes to do while having her meal. She noticed most of the people walking around were in groups of two or more. Probably they were on dates, family outings or friends hanging-out together. While the people who were walking alone probably are going to work. While she was having a good time people watching, a black car blocked her view of the street. '_What nice view.'_ Buttercup rolled her eyes and resume on eating her meal. The driver stopped the engine and pulled the window down.

"Hey there B." Buttercup heared the familiar voice. She look at the car once again and saw the same guy she met yesterday with a huge grin on his face while waving at her. _'Oh shoot.'_ Of all the people, why does it have to be him. Butch went out of his car and made his way to the woman's table. She glared at him for a couple of seconds and took a sip of her coffee. _'Ignore him and he'll go away."_ Buttercup said to herself. Butch took the seat infront of her. He eyed her meal and pulled the plate towards him. He used her fork and knife to cut the pancake and took a bite of it before Buttercup could uttered a word.

" This is good, can I have some?" Butch said while chewing the pancake. Buttercup glared at him once again. " Why ask permission if you already took a bite? And you have freaking money, buy your own food man!" She tried to pull back her plate but Butch move it away from her reach. Buttercup took a deep breathe, she can hear Blossom's voice in her mind telling her _'Patience Buttercup, Patience your in a public place.'_ She took another sip of her coffee and stood up, ready to leave. After two steps, she felt a tugged at the back of her shirt.

"Where are you going?" Butch asked after he cleared her plate. His right hand was gripping her shirt, not letting her to take any futher step. "I'm going home bud and it looks like your going to work, so why don't leave as well?" She eyed his attire, it looks formal just like yesterday minus the coat and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. He stood up, pretend to look at his watch. He doen't really have work during sunday. His company was closed but he just want to work because he doesn't have anything to do aside from it. But now that he saw B, maybe he can skip work for a while.

"I still have a few hours so why don't we hang out together.". Buttercup removed his hand on her shirt and took a step back. " Woah, are you being friendly? May I just remind you, we just met yesterday. We're still totally stranger and you don't even know my name!" She doesn't know how the guy found her here. "It's because you refuse to give me!" Butch tried to reason out. He's right anyway, she refused to give him because meeting him was supposed to be a one-time-thing.

"It's better for you to not know my name." Then, she just started running away from him. He was about to run after her when he heard someone speak. " Sir, your bill." The waiter from the cafe hand out the piece of paper to Butch. He placed his right hand on his face to prevent himself from laughing out loud. ' _She didn't even pay her bill.'_

* * *

Butch was in his office finishing some of the paper works he left yesterday. He was halfway done when his red head friend interupped him once again. " Hello my friend Butch!" Brick greeted him and sat on the couch in the middle of the room. "Are you here to bother me again?" Brick made a face that look like he's offended by his friends question. " How can you be so mean to me, I'm just here to check on you. So, How were you last night?" Brick was really curious of what happened to his friend after he saw the redness on his cheeks that night.

"Nothing much. We just talked about stuffs and she tried to punch like five times that night." Brick laughed at his friend. "Dude that's not funny. If I'm not physically fit and not able to stop her, I'm probably dead by now." Brick tried to control his laughter. "But seriously, I have a question." Brick finally stopped laughing after he saw the look on Butch's face. "Do you know her name?" Brick was confused. "Who are you talking about."

"The woman who punched me in face." Butch was a little embarrassed about asking her name to his friend because he should have known it since they spent like two hours talking and fighting each other. "Oh you mean Buttercup?" Brick said. _'So it's Buttercup huh.'_. Brick was confused again. "Wait, You didn't know her name?" Butch sighed and told his friend what she said earlier. "She refused to gave me because she thinks it's better for me not to know and we're still stranger." Brick laughed for the third time that day. His friend and the other girl amused him. "Why does it sound like you two just had a one night stand?" Butch glared at him. "You're gross." Butch muttered. "Oh gross my ass, as if you never had a one night stand before." Brick reminded Butch of what happened three years ago.

It was all Brick's fault. He was the one who introduced the girl to him. After what happened that night, the girl became really clingy which Butch hated the most. The girl started acting like they we're in some kind of relationship. Did he mention that she's also demanding? All in all, it wasn't a good experience. That why he refused to do it again.

"I have one more favor, I think you could help me with this." Brick was a little worried about what was it since it's very rare for Butch to asked favor.

"What is it?"

"You're the CEO of a telecomunication company right?"

* * *

After work Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles were walked together. Finally, it was now monday morning. Which means it was the start of their day offs that will last until tuesday. Just like what Bubbles promised, they ate in a expensive restaurant to have some breakfast before they go home.

As soon as they separate ways, Buttercup went straight home. She can finally rest and sleep the whole day cause that's what all she needed. She layed on her couch, and was about to sleep when her phone ringed. She answered the call without looking at it, it was just a habit of her.

"Good morning Buttercup, So how was work?" Buttercups once closed eyes opened after what she heared. She doesn't know what shocked her the most. His low voice, he probably just woke up, or the fact that he knows her name or that he knows her number.

* * *

**A/n:** Another chapter is up. I feel like Butch was a little OOC here but I hope you like ths Chapter.

Reviews are highly appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

"You're the CEO of a telecomunication company right?" Butch asked his friend. He has something in mind. "Yeah, Why?" Brick doesn't have a good feeling about what is Butch planning. "Well, I wanted to know what is Buttercup's number. Maybe you could track it or something?" Butch wanted to know that because he wanted to befriend with the woman. He knows that if he ever asked her, she will definitely won't tell it to him so he will asked it to someone else. "No no no, I can't do that! That's illegal, well atleast for me." Brick reasoned out. Brick can definitely track her number and give to him in a snap of a finger, yet he refused to do so. They only do that if the police wanted them to track some criminals and such but doing it for personal reason is not something he would do. "Yeah, yeah. Fine whatever. You can leave now." Butch said and went back on signing some papers infront of him. Brick noticed the sudden change on his toned. '_He's annoyed_'. He used his hand to cover his eyes and tried to think of something. "I told you I can't do it right? But I know someone who knows her number." Butch lift his gaze to his friend. "Who?"

* * *

Butch got home around 9pm that night. He was eating some fast food he ordered a few minutes ago. While eating, he checked his email through his phone. Suddenly a message pop-up from his notification, It's a message from Brick.

"HIM's number xxxxxxxxxxx"

Butch smiled while looking at the number. Should he call her now or tomorrow? No, he can't wait so he dialed the number. It rings for four times before the other picked it up. "Hello? Who's this?". Butch heard the familiar voice that sends shiver down his spine. He wants to get straight to the point so that their conversation will be as short as it can be. "This is Butch. I just want to asked if you have Buttercup's number?"

"Oh, your Brick's friend. Yes I do have her number but for what reason do you asked for it?" Butch rolled his eyes. The good thing is that the other side won't see it. "For research purpose." Butch said. He heard a laugh on the other side. It's not Him, the laugh sounds way more feminine than Him's voice. It's probably from another person in the same room as Him. "Hmm. Ok her number is xxxxxxxxxxx." Butch immediately stood up from the chair and find something he could use to write her number. "Thanks." he said. "You're welcome honey. But please don't tell Buttercup that it's from me."

Butch imagined what would happen if she found out that it's from Him. 'She definitely gonna kill her.' "Sure, I'll keep it a secret." then he ended the call.

While on the other side, Him turned off the speaker, placed his phone on his desk and looked at her companion. " Did you just easily gave her number like that?" the curly haired woman asked. Him smiled and tilted her head on the side. " Why not? He specifically said that it was for research purpose right?" Medusa laughed once again. " Research my ass, But seriously why did you trust that guy so easily?" Medusa was curious, she haven't seen the man or heard of him. " I think that guy is really interested in B. I mean he even payed hundred thousand dollars to have some time with B even though he can just choose someone else." Medusa crossed her arms on her chest and raised an eyebrow. " I never thought of you being a matchmaker Him. I thought you don't believe in love? Plus, B has a boyfriend right?"

Him paused for a few second and thought of what to answer to her friend. " It's not that I don't believe in love, I just don't see myself being in love. You know what I mean? And about B's boyfriend, They broke up for like a week now that's why here I am trying to help B to find someone else." Him nodded, satisfied with his answer.

* * *

Butch woke up to the sound of his alarm. He tried to roll on his side so he will be able to reach the nightstand where he placed his phone. Still wasn't able to reach his phone, he decided to used his right elbow to support his weight and used his left arm to reach his phone. He checked the time on his phone while it's still ringing. It was five minutes past six am and there's also a note reminding him of what to do that day. He read it with his eyes are still halfway closed.

"Call Buttercup." he whispered. He dialed her number and waited. After a few rings the other picked up. " Good morning Buttercup. So, how was work?" It was a few seconds of silence until he heard a loud crash on the other side. "Wait, How did you know my name? HOW DID YOU FREAKING GET MY NUMBER!" Buttercup screamed to the other. Butch giggled and imagined what her face looked like as of that moment. She's probably pissed. No, definitely is. "Let's just say I have my ways." Butch opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Geez, Stop bothering me, Moron!" She said before she hang up.

He called her again and again yet she rejected all of it until his 6th call. "Can you please let me sleep?" Butch heard the tiredness in her voice. He thought that maybe she just got out of work. "Fine, I'll just call you later then." He hang up and prepare for his day.

Buttercup placed her phone on the side. She was laying on the floor and stared at the ceiling. She fell on her sofa at the time she realized who was calling. She wondered why is that guy bothering her. They supposed to have something called 'no strings attached', even though they don't have any kind of relationship. Buttercup's tired body slowly relaxed and her breathing started to get even. The tiredness overcame her body and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Butch was in his office alone. He was standing next to the glass window, staring at the sky while holding a cup of black coffee. He don't have anything to do. All the papers were done yesterday, all the deals had been sealed and no meetings for the whole days. This is the time where Butch asked himself alot. His mind recalled what Him asked him yesterday. Why was he always asking for Buttercup? Why was he so eager to get her name and her number? Why does he want to be friend with her?

He kept staring at the sky as if it will provide him the answers he needed. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at his faint reflection on the glass window. He finally found the answers. Be wanted to be friend with her because she's different. He can't explain why she's different, he just knew she is. Aside from Brick, she will be his second friend and his first friend that is not connected to his business. In short, he just wanted to have friend that he can hangout with just like everyone else. A friend that doesn't talked about businesses. He wanted a life outside the company. That's the reason why he envy Brick. Brick can both manage his life in work and outside work while Butch can only manage one, his life at work. Brick is also a social butterfly, he can be friends with everyone.

Butch shooked his head and took another sip of his coffee. The reached to the pocket of his coat and pulled out his phone.

'Time to bother that woman again.'

Buttercup woke up four hours later. Her body felt cold because she slept on the floor. She stood up, brought her phone and a pillow from the sofa to her bed. She layed on her bed wanting to have another round of sleep when her phone rang. She already knew who was it and decide to ignore it. She fell in to deep slumber once again.

On the other side, Butch thought the she might be still sleeping so he decided to just call her again at lunch.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that Butch and Buttercup were the toughest fighters in their groups but I realized that they were a little soft on the past chapters so maybe we can see their rough sides on the next 2 chapter.

Hope you like it. Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
